theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gorgon Sisters
The Gorgon sisters are a group of villains composed of the three mythological Gorgons: Fury, Euryale and Medusa. These three magical beings are issued from the famous tale of the Greek hero Perseus who, according to legend, defeated all three of them by using their own reflection against them. They appear in two episodes, "Bring it on" and "Furious Jealousy", both in Season 2. Info In the series, it is explained that in ancient times, Fury, Euryale and Medusa ruled over all magical creatures with an iron fist, forcing them to do their biding. But one day, an unnamed hero (presumably Perseus) appeared and challenged them in a fight. He used his shield as a mirror and, thanks to their own reflection, turned all three Gorgons to stone. They remained trapped as statues for hundreds of years until Fury was accidentally awakened by Professor Rotwood during a visit to the Cosmopolitan Museum of Art. Appearance In the series, the Gorgon sisters are depicted as beautiful thin women with dark, tan skin. Their hair is made of dark green snakes that have a mind of their own. They usually wear dresses inspired by actual clothes of ancient Greece (such as togas), sandals, bronze bracelets, and other similar accessories. This description is completely opposite to the usual appearance authors give to the Gorgon trio, especially Medusa, who is often described as a venomous snake-headed monster with brass claws, and sometimes even with golden wings, snake fangs and scaly skin. Powers Gorgons have the power to turn anyone who lays their eyes on them to stone. Usually, this happens instantly upon looking at a Gorgon's face and, after turning into statues, the victims crack to pieces and die. However, in the series, Fury, Euryale and Medusa must first trigger this power by making their eyes glow bright red. Anyone who looks at them during that time will be turned to stone. The three sisters must also use this power in each other's presence, otherwise they will only be able to hypnotize their victims. Fury, Euryale and Medusa use this ability more than once in order to capture and slay the American Dragon, although they always ultimately fail. In order to turn someone cursed as a statue back to normal, the Gorgon sisters must either shoot them with bolts of energy or be turned to stone themselves. Fury, Euryale and Medusa also have the power of mind control, the weaker form of their paralyzing glare. In "Bring it on", they hypnotize Stacey Wintergrin's cheerleading team plus Trixie, forcing them to do their biding and attack Jake and Spud. Trixie was the only one able to break free from the spell on her own because of the friendship she shares with Spud. Later on, the spell is broken for the rest of the cheerleading squad when the Gorgon sisters are once again imprisoned in stone and sink at the bottom of the Hudson River. The victims have no recollection of their actions after being hypnotized. The Gorgon sisters also appear to have super strength, as shown in "Furious Jealousy" when they push Jake trapped in stone all the way from school to the harbor. They can also shoot energy out of their hands and use their snakes as weapons. If one of the Gorgons is freed, she will have the power to free her other sisters from stone, though Fury is the only one with the inborn ability to locate her sisters. Against The Team When Fury released her sisters, they all were ready for The American Dragon to show, but when they found Jake, they saw that he made new friends: Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kairi, and Riku. After their showdown, the sisters lost and swore revenge and wanted to take over other worlds. Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Groups Category:Siblings Category:Fighters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Legendary characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users